bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Memories
Bubble Memories (バブルメモリーズ Baburu Memorīzu?) is a video game by Taito released to arcades in February 1996. It is the sequel to Bubble Symphony and is the fifth Bubble Bobble game (although it is listed as being the third). Unlike Bubble Symphony, this game stars only two dragons, Bub and Bob, like the original Bubble Bobble. It was released in 2007 for PlayStation 2 in Japan only as part of the Taito Memories II Volume 1 compilation. Plot One day, the twins Bubby and Bobby, intermarried with Bub and Bob, playing together to the tower where they live, are transformed into dragons bubble shooter by the evil Dark Super Great Dragon that takes possession of the tower. The twins must climb the 80 floors of the tower to take seven colorful potions, free her from his clutches and regain their human forms. Gameplay Bub and Bob are once again transformed into bubble dragons and have to climb up the Rainbow Tower to fight the Super Dark Great Dragon, while collecting potions to turn back into human form. Bubble Memories does very little to change the gameplay of the series, except for introducing giant enemies on some levels, different bosses, and a way to blow giant bubbles after charging up (especially for killing the giant enemies). Giant bubbles can be blown by charging up the character,5 the bubble button is held until the character's horns begin flashing and then releasing the button. There are a total of 80 levels, while the last 10 levels can only be accessed by collecting 7 potions. Bubbles * Blue or green * Clear * Red * Fire * Water Enemies Bubble Buster Stoner Beluga Hullaballoon Coiley Incendo Super Socket Bosses *Practice mode: Queen Beluga *Floor 10: Koornt *Floor 20: Kligan *Floor 30: Gacchan *Floor 40: Waffulfl *Floor 50: Stoner P *Floor 60: Taru P *Floor 70: Swimmer Queen Beluga *Floor 80: Super Dark Great Dragon *True final boss: Mechanical Baron von Blubba Endings Bad ending As the 7 potions didn't become complete, they became "MONSTERS". Good ending (Normal Mode) What? Has everyone been turned into dragons? CONGRATULATIONS! You have done very well. You have shown your mettle well. But perhaps you would do well to remember that it was with my power that the villagers of Rainbow Island have been transformed into dragons. If you have the courage, I will grant you the opportunity to fight a duel in the Tower of Darkness. Just remember that I will take the 7 Magic Potions from you if you lose. The Key of Super Mode Write 8 big words on a paper. This is a key of Super Mode. Hints of this words... Input this words as title, as... Left Start Bubble Jump Up Down Start Right Good luck! Good ending (Super Mode) We did it! We're back to our old selves again! History repeats itself... Items Special Items * Pink Candy * Blue Candy * Orange Candy * Shoes * Clock * Dynamite * Orange Balloon * Pink Balloon * Red Holy Water * Orange Holy Water * Yellow Holy Water * Green Holy Water * Blue Holy Water * Chack'n Heart * Crystal Ring * Amethyst Ring * Ruby Ring * Cross of Thunder * Cross of Water * Cross of Fire * Cross of Wind * Cross of Rainbow * Cross of Melody * Star Tiara * Moon Tiara * Book of Death * Blue Lamp * Red Lamp * Magic Necklace * Fire Necklace * White Magic Cane * Brown Magic Cane * Orange Magic Cane * Red Magic Cane * Blue Magic Cane * Purple Magic Cane * White Scepter * Brown Scepter * Orange Scepter * Red Scepter * Blue Scepter * Purple Scepter * Red Treasure Chest * Orange Treasure Chest * Yellow Treasure Chest * Green Treasure Chest * Blue Treasure Chest * Indigo Treasure Chest * Pruple Treasure Chest * Bell * Crystal Ball * Gold Skull * Silver Skull * Special Bubble * Bubble Egg * Red Potion Panel * Orange Potion Panel * Yellow Potion Panel * Green Potion Panel * Blue Potion Panel * Indigo Potion Panel * Purple Potion Panel * Red Potion * Orange Potion * Yellow Potion * Green Potion * Blue Potion * Indigo Potion * Purple Potion * Silver Door * Gold Door * Thunder Tonic * Water Tonic * Fire Tonic * Wind Tonic * Rainbow Tonic * Melody Tonic Gallery Bubble Memories.png Bubble Memories Flyer.jpg Category:Bubble Bobble series Category:Games